Side Effects
by icefox94
Summary: What happens when Luffy runs into a certain pigeon guy from Water 7 while he is alone in Amazon Lily's forest after successfully saving Ace? And what happened to his body? Ace/Lu. don't like, don't read. rating may go up in future chapters.
1. Escape From Marineford

icefox: *currently hiding behind Ace*

Ace: *looks over shoulder* why are you hiding behind me?

icefox: because people reading this that might be reading my other stories are probably really angry at me.

Ace: why do you say that?

icefox: because this is a new story, not an update.

Ace: but it can't be helped. You have writer's block.

icefox: yeah, I know. But they will still probably be angry at me.

Ace: just explain that you are currently having problems writing anything other then this story and Wings Of A Feather, plus a fanfiction author asked you to put this up when they heard about this, and you should be fine.

icefox: I'm kinda having problems with Wings Of A Feather too. Got stuck halfway through the chapter I'm working on.

Ace: well, it's only been a few months since you last updated. People won't think you abandoned it or anything. So cheer up and type up the chapters you have so far for this story.

icefox: okay. Thanks, Ace. You're really sweet. *Ace fans, don't kill me. please?*

Ace: *smile* no problem. Now get to typing. I wanna see Luffy.

icefox: ^.^ I will once you do the disclaimer.

Ace: icefox94 does not own One Piece. Eichiro Oda would be the guy you're looking for. And thanks goes to Tropicall for this story coming on here now. If it were left up to icefox, she would have waited until the story was finished.

icefox: yes. Thank you Tropicall, for being so enthusiastic about the story. I really hope you like it. I tried to keep everyone in character, but I might have messed up a bit on Ace and Luffy. And anyone who isn't completely caught up with One Piece, make sure you are at least somewhere around the 2 year time skip. If I planned this story out correctly (a planned out story? OMG! :D) then the story should end somewhere after the Strawhats meet up at Sabaody Archipelago.

Also, IF ANYONE KNOW'S WHAT LUFFY'S NICKNAMES FOR PEOPLE ARE, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! I know he has nicknames for pretty much everyone he meets, but I don't know what any of the newer ones are if he has any. Like for Rayleigh, Shakky, Whitebeard, Marco, etc.

Warning: there is some violence that might bother some people along with a gender bend, rape, and d-cest in future chapters. Haven't actually written any ace/luffy yet, but I'm planning for this story to be an ace/luffy story. Don't know why people get so upset over the ace/luffy pairing. They're not related by blood, so they're not doing anything wrong unless you consider homosexuality to be wrong. Yes, they consider each other to be brothers regardless of blood relations, but I don't care.

Chapter One: Escape From Marineford

(Luffy POV)

"Ace." My brother's name came out as a whisper, not because I didn't want him hearing the worry in my voice if I yelled, but because a whisper is the only thing my raw throat can manage at the moment. I take a step forward to run to his side when my legs give up on me and I fall to my knees, dropping Ace's vivre card in the process. Barely hearing Jinbe tell me I can't fight, I reach for the little white piece of paper that told me how long my brother was going to live. I'm relieved to see that the size has doubled since the last time I looked.

"LUFFY!"

Hearing my brother scream my name, I looked up to see Akainu coming towards me with his magma fist and Ace a little behind him running towards me to more then likely shield me from the attack. I feel my body go cold.

'No! Please! I already lost Sabo! I don't think I could handle losing Ace too!' Ace is mere feet away from losing his life to the Admiral's magma fist, when a strong pressure is placed on them, making Admiral Akainu stop in his tracks and become unable to use his Devil Fruit powers. Before anyone could figure out what happened, a humongous snake slithered in between me and Akainu, soon followed by a raven haired beauty in a purple china styled dress. I stare at Boa Hancock with surprise as she glares at the magma user from within the coils of her snake with both hands on her hips and her right leg bent in front of her, ready to attack.

(Normal POV)

"I do not think I have ever been so furious in my life! I am even more furious then when I saw Commodore Smoker pinning Luffy to the ground with his jutte! Shredding you to bits and feeding you to my Seakings would not be enough for you to make up for this!" Hancock screamed, her livid blue-opal* eyes wide with fury. Her gaze softens as she turns her eyes towards Ace who was standing stunned a few inches away from her.

"Portgas D. Ace." Hearing the Pirate Empress speak his name made Ace pull out of his stunned state to look at her questioningly.

"Yes?"

"I know you are upset with the Admiral's words toward your captain, but you must not stay here much longer. You need to leave now before it's too late." Hancock starts.

"But-"

"If I didn't step in just now, you would be dying in your little brothers arms!" Hancock said firmly, almost coldly, making Ace stiffen. "Being an older sibling myself, I can't let you die and leave Luffy here crushed. I'm positive that if you were to die, especially for him, his mentality would have shattered at the very least." While she said this, her snake Salome bent his head down to give Luffy back Ace's vivre card and help him stand, only to catch him when his legs couldn't hold his weight. Noticing this, Hebihime-sama(1) continued. "Besides, all men are my enemy with Luffy being the only exception, so why do you think I care if you live or die? I'm concerned about how long Luffy can last here." With that said, Ace turned to look at Luffy in time to see his second attempt at standing fail, making Salome catch him again.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled as he ran to Luffy's side while Hancock continued to glare at the furious Admiral that couldn't do anything thanks to Hancock's Kuja Haki.

"Damn pirate wench! You're a Shichibukai(2). You're suppose to be on our side. What are you doing helping Mugiwara(3)?"

"Silence!" Hancock yells as she looks down on Akainu, leaning back facing the sky with one hand on her hip and the other pointing to the magma user.

"Wow, she's really looking down on you!" stated Admiral Kizaru in his laid back tone as he walked over.

"So it seems." Akainu growled.

"I said silence! All men are my enemy whether they be pirate or marine. I protect Luffy because he is the only exception!" Here she looks down slightly to smirk at Akainu and put in one more threat. "Try to hurt my beloved again and I will let Salome slowly eat you alive while chained up with seastone chains and shackles."

"Cocky bitch." Akainu mutters and glares at her as he tries to punch her. Hancock, being the acrobat she is, flipped away backwards and landed gracefully on Salome. By this time, almost all of the pirates were on their ships and leaving, Luffy and his brother among them.

"HANCOCK!"

Hearing her name shouted, Hancock turned to see Luffy smiling and waving from on Ace's back on the deck of Trafalgar Law's submarine (how the Surgeon of Death got there escapes her).

"THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH THIS MEANS TO ME! SEE YOU LATER!" All of this is said with the most gorgeous smile Hancock has ever seen and tears in his eyes from almost losing his big brother. Hancock sat on Salome stunned for a minute before holding her burning, beet red face in her hands and turning away shyly. Luffy laughed quietly to himself at Hancock's antics before putting his arms around Ace's neck so he wouldn't fall off his back and laid his head on his nii-chan's(4) shoulder tiredly. "I hope Hancock won't get into too much trouble for helping us."

"I'm sure she'll be fine. Firefist, get Mugiwara-ya inside. He needs an operation right away." Law instructed with a slight urging tone as he watched everyone fighting. Ace ran inside with Law's polar bear nakama Bepo as Law helped a heavily injured Jinbe aboard. Jean Bart rushes Jinbe inside the submarine as well to prep for surgery, leaving Law standing on deck clutching his large nodachi.

"Captain! It's dangerous." Bepo said, running back on deck after he noticed his captain was still staring at the battlefield. "Sure, you can't often see The Four Emperors, but close the door already!" Law heard the frantic polar bears words but ignored them and continued to stare at Marineford almost boredly. Bepo screwed his eyes shut with frustration and continued to urge his captain into the yellow submarine. "Captain! Captain! They're gonna attack us if we don't submerge soon! Please close the door!" Law looked at the battlefield for a minute more then finally turned to look at Bepo.

"Okay."

Before the polar bear could close the door, the Heart pirate captain heard a frustrated yell from the frozen ocean a few yards in front his sub. Law turned back around to see Buggy the Clown running towards them with his upper body detached from his lower body and holding something in his hand.

"Hold on a minute."

"I can't wait anymore!" Bepo yelled, still not noticing Buggy. Buggy runs to the edge of the ice and lets his upper body fly into throwing distance.

"This was left behind! Here, catch it!" The clown said as he threw whatever was in his hands at Law. Law catches it and recognizes it as Mugiwara-ya's infamous straw hat.

"Captain! Hurry up! Hurry up!" At Bepo insistence, Law runs into the sub and into the surgery room. In the room was most of the Heart pirate crew prepping Luffy and Jinbe for surgery and blood transfusion with Ace sitting again the wall closest to Luffy, but out of the way, looking at the now unconscious straw hat with worried, fearful eyes. Law gives Ace Luffy's straw hat on his way past him to grab a pair of white surgeon gloves.

"Firefist, you're not in the way where you are, but there is going to be a lot more blood and all of Mugiwara-ya's organs and a lot of his bones will be showing when I fix his internal injuries, so it might be best for you to wait outside." Law informed as he snapped his rubber gloves on and turned to Luffy's gurney with a slightly scary look.

"Luffy has O- blood**." Ace said, staring unblinkingly as one of the Heart pirates puts a breathing mask over Luffy's nose and mouth. Law paused for a minute.

"I don't have any O- blood stocked. What's your blood type?"

"O-."

"Good. Niccoli!" a young doctor ran over at his captain's call.

"Yes captain?"

"Get some blood drawn from Firefist. We'll need it for Mugiwara-ya's blood transfusion."

"Yes captain!" Niccoli turned to get a needle and bloodbag for Ace while Law does a 180 to face Luffy's gurney once again.

"Alright, let's do this."

A few hours later

Ace is standing on the deck of the surfaced submarine absently staring at his hands clutching the railing when he voiced something that had been bothering him for the past few hours.

"What on earth did Luffy do to get himself so injured he couldn't even stand?"

"That's what I would like to know."

Ace jumped, startled by the feminine voice, and turns to see the Pirate Empress and her snake standing a few feet away in the sub's deck.

"Hebihime-sama!" a few Heart pirates exclaimed, then turned to look at the Marine ship she arrived on with fearful question.

"Don't worry. I turned all the Marine soldiers to stone. So how is Luffy doing. Is it bad? He'll recover, won't he?" Boa Hancock said then asked. Everyone was silent for a moment before Bepo spoke.

"How did you know we were going to surface here? I was scared that the Navy was still chasing us."

"I made Salome follow you underwater." she answered, holding her hand out towards the snake who hissed pleasantly, almost in greeting.

"I see." the polar bear said, punching his paw with his fist.

"Don't change the subject, you fuzzy beast!" another few minutes pass after Hancock's comment, before Bepo get's a sad look on his face and he bows his head.

"I'm sorry."

"So weak!" his two nakama exclaim.

"How can they be so comical at a time like this?" Ace wonders aloud as he watches the show. Salome hisses beside him as if to say, 'I don't know'.

"How is Luffy doing? Tell me now..." Hancock started

"I would like to know as well. I left the room after I donated blood for Luffy, so I have no idea how he is doing." Seconded Ace. The door creaks behind the group who turns to see it open with the Captain of the Heart Pirates standing in the doorway.

"I did everything I could." Law starts as he walks out wiping his hands off with a white rag.

"You mean he's okay?" Hancock asks anxiously.

"We were able to stabilize him. However... ...He took greater damage then you think. There is no guarantee that he will survive yet." Hancock looks down and bites her lip while Ace's face get's hidden behind his hair when his head tips forward.

"It's no wonder!" A new voice booms out of nowhere, making everyone look around in surprise. What they found was an okama with a blue afro, a dual colored man with a champagne glass and the freaks from Impel Down all on the Marine ship that Hancock commandeered. "Mugiwara-boy couldn't even stand up at Impel Down once!"

"Strawhat was risking his life!" one freak said.

"We got out of the prison thanks to him!" another added.

"Because of him, we can make our dream come true – to go to the Kamabakka Kingdom." a third exclaimed.

"Let's go! From the New Kamas' home to the New Kama Land!" They shouted then they all cheered. More silence from the group aboard the submarine as they looked at the newcomers curiously.

"Who are they?" Bepo asked anyone who had an answer, which would be Hancock.

"They are prisoners of Impel Down. Look's like they're Luffy's friends. They have snuck into the ship." After Hancock's introduction, the okama with the blue afro jumped on board Law's submarine.

"I can't believe that he pushed himself that hard! That's how much he wanted to save his brother, Ace!" Here, everyone looks at the now miserable freckle faced man.

"That's right! We know how much he pushed himself to do it!" A former prisoner yells. Ace gave a pained smile.

"Luffy, you reckless idiot!" he whispered.

"It's a good thing that Hancock was there to stop Bakainu or you would have died right in front of his eyes to protect him! I bet he would have broke down if that happened. There is no justice in the world!" Ivan-chan the okama said as he unsuccessfully held back tears of sympathy for Luffy.

"Damn it all! Hang in there, Strawhat!" a rabbit looking man said.

"You got to live, Strawhat! You got to!" A deer adds. After that, everyone starts to shout encouragement for the boy fighting for his life once again in Law's ER. Once the cries of encouragement to Luffy die down enough to talk, Ivan-chan tells them everything that he knew happened in Impel Down and Marineford. Throughout all of this, the three Heart Pirates on board shift there wide open eyes from the okama, to Ace, and finally the door leading into the submarine. Law just listens with an impressed smirk on his face while Ace's body is trembling from pent up emotions and Hancock has her teary eyes hidden away in her hands.

"Wow, that kid really did all that?" asked one of the crew members, looking towards the door to the young pirates room with new found respect.

"Well, he is Firefist's little brother. Are you really all that surprised?" asked Law.

"What does that have to do with anything? They're not related." asked the other crew member.

"So what if we don't share the same blood! We're still brothers!" Ace yelled with a glare directed the pirates way. Said pirate squeaked and hid behind Bepo.

"Yeah, it doesn't matter that they're not related. They're still brothers. And if you don't like that explanation, other then his strong will and determination making him so strong, remember he is the Revolutionary Dragon's son." Law intercepted before things got violent.

"Wow, really?" asked Bepo, making all of the Heart pirates sweatdrop.

"Bepo, you were there with me at Sabaody watching the broadcast when this was all revealed." Law said, shaking his head slightly.

"I wasn't paying attention." the white bear responded.

"Anyways, what we should be worrying about is Mugiwara-boy." Ivan-chan said after a moment of awkward silence.

"Like I said, he was more injured then he looked. He lost a lot of blood, nearly all of his bones were broken, a few of his internal organs were punctured by broken ribs, he had a nasty burn mark on his chest courtesy of the Marines' magma user, and traces of a very potent poison."

"Wait a minute, when did Luffy fight Akainu? He couldn't have gotten that burn when Akainu tried to kill him. Hebihime and her snake stopped him before he could reach Luffy."

"It must have been when he faced the three Admirals and demanded that they give you back." Hancock commented, smiling at how brave Luffy was for standing up to the Admirals.

"And what about the poison? I don't remember seeing Mugiwara-boy get injured with anything poisoned at Marineford and I took care of all of Magellan's poison at Impel Down." Ivan-chan included.

"You must have missed some, because it was poison I had never come across before. It took me a while to figure out an antidote for it and cure him." Law answered with his sleep deprived eyes fixed on the young pirate captain's door.

"But you found a cure for it and healed him?" Hancock asked with a worry tinged voice.

"Yes, but he still has a long way to go till he's healed enough to not worry about. There is still a real possibility of him dying."

After Law finished speaking, Ace looked to try and hide the pained expression on his face and the tears threatening to fall. Unfortunately for him, everyone had already seen them when the former Impel Down prisoners were talking about Luffy but pretended they didn't. "This is all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Hancock asked, only slightly caring. She hates men and sees them as her enemy but this man is very important to Luffy, so she will try and help him if he is upset over Luffy getting hurt for him.

"If I hadn't went to fight Blackbeard, then I would have never gotten captured and Luffy would have never gotten so hurt."

Hearing this made Hancock sigh. 'Damn, my concern is turning genuine. Well, might as well start to try and get along with him. He is my brother-in-law.' the Pirate Empress thought while remembering Luffy's 'proposal' to her at Marineford before replying.

"Do you know where Blackbeard would have gone and what he would have done to become a Shichibukai if you hadn't have fought him?" Ace thinks a minute with his head still bowed then replies.

"After unsuccessfully trying to recruit me for his crew, Blackbeard said that he was planning on going after Luffy for his bounty. He would have killed him."

"See?" Hancock asked before tilting Ace's face up to look at her now genuinely kind smile. "If you hadn't of fought Blackbeard, then Luffy and his nakama would have died. You saved his life and the lives of his precious friends, so cheer up. You will make Luffy worry if you let him see the pained look on your face." Ace smiled and nodded.

"Thank you, Hebihime." he said, making Hancock hide her kind side with a haughty look.

"I didn't do it for you. I did it for Luffy."

"I have a question for you, Pirate Empress." asked Law. Hancock turned her holier-than-thou gaze on Law and raised an elegant eyebrow questioningly.

"What do you want, Surgeon of Death?"

"What exactly is your relationship with Mugiwara-ya?" he asked, making Hancock's blue-opal eyes widen before her face blushed a dark red and she stammered something unintelligible.

"You're in love with Mugiwara-boy, aren't you?" asked Ivan-chan, making Hancock blush even more (if possible) and fall to her knees, clutching her heart dramatically with one hand while holding herself up with the other. Salome hovered by her worriedly, afraid her love sickness was going to leave her bedridden again.

"I guess we should take that as a yes." Law replied. Everyone nodded in agreement while Ace looked slightly worried about the revelation. Sure, Hancock was a wonderful woman (to Luffy) that was strong enough to take care of herself and Luffy if the need arose. Plus, she does seem to genuinely care for Luffy and she is gorgeous. The most beautiful woman in the world. Anyone would be lucky to have her as a friend, let along lover. The problem with Ace is the age difference. Hancock is 29 years old while Luffy is only 17. After thinking about this for a few minutes, Ace decides to worry about this later and gets permission from Law to see Luffy.

End Chapter One

Hebihime-sama- serpent/snake princess. The "sama" is usually pretty much a suffix meaning lord or lady and is there to make serpent princess more formal. "lady snake princess" would be my guess for the full translation.

Shichibukai- there have been many ways to say this. The one I am familiar with is "7 warlords of the sea"

Mugiwara- straw hat

nii-chan- an affectionate form of big brother

AN: wow, I think that was the longest chapter I have ever written! I'm feeling proud of myself. It took me a long time to get this typed up because I changed a lot of things that I had originally wrote. Sorry Tropicall! . though now I'm kinda glad I handwrite my stories in notebooks and then type them up. It's easier to find things to fix and revise that way. The grammar probably isn't all that great though. I still suck at it even though I work on grammar every friday in my writing 115 class. XP If anyone noticed some problems, please let me know. In a nice way. Please? And about hancock keeping Akainu away with her kuja haki, I know that he is really experienced with haki and probably could have canceled hers out right away. I learned this after I had written it and I couldn't really think of any other way to save Ace and I liked writing about Hancock, so I just left things as they were. So, about the things with (*) next to them...

*have you ever seen opals with so much 'fire' in them that they looked blue? Well, if you haven't, type 'blue fire opals' or just 'blue opals' in google images and you will see what I am talking about with hancock's eyes. Aren't they gorgeous? Some of them have tons of other colors in them, making them more like piper mclean's eyes in the lost hero by rick rhiordan, but most of them are pretty much all blue, which is what I was going for for hancocks eyes. (especially the darker blue opals) I thought having eyes similar to such a beautiful stone would be both unique and perfect for a woman who is known as the most beautiful woman in the world, so since you don't really have much to go on with one piece characters and their eyes I took a creative license with hancock's.

** I have no idea what Luffy's or Ace's or any ones blood type except for Sanji's (RH-) is so I made something up. O- blood is a universal donor that can only except O- blood with about 7% of people having O-. it was either O- or AB- and i chose O- just because. .

there is also a few fanfictions I read a while ago and wanted to reread, but I can't find them anywhere and I don't know what they were called. Perhaps one of you readers could help me? One is a yu yu hakusho and harry potter crossover where hiei has to go to hogwarts with Kurama having to pretend to be his pet fox most of the time. The story is finished with 9 or 11 chapters, if I remember right. The next one was a Naruto fanfiction where Neji and Naruto were therapists that had to help Sasuke and Gaara deal with being experiments for Orochimaru. This one was finished too, though I don't remember how many chapters it had. I think it might have been around 11 as well, but I'm not sure.

**Songs**

Fiat Lux- Hikari Are by Nana Mizuki (Tales of Symphonia OVA)

Fight Together by Namie Amuro (One Piece)

Treason by Kutless

The Ballad of Mona Lisa by Panic! At The Disco

Kratos's Theme by whoever created the ToS music (Tales of Symphonia)

Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence

A Geisha's Dream (Album Version) by NAOKI feat. SMILEdk

Hana Ranman (Flowers) by Terra

Purple Line by DBSK

Let Me Rest In Peace by James Marsters

Highschool of the Dead by Kishida Kyoudan (Highschool of the Dead)

The Melody Within by Ivey Lloyd (Rigoletto film [not musical])

Lilium by Kumiko Noma (Elfen Lied)

I Can't Decide by Scissor Sisters

Born This Way by Lady Gaga XP

Landslide by Stevie Nicks

I Don't Care by Apocalyptica feat. Three Days Grace


	2. Arrival At Amazon Lily

icefox: *dancing to Ready! By folder 5*

Ace: learn a new dance icefox?

icefox: mhm! XD

Luffy: *walks in* oh, I remember this! *starts dancing with icefox*

Ace: *blinks* what do you mean, you "remember this"?

Luffy: we went to an island before going to Rogue Town and Jango hypnotized everyone to get away from marines.

Ace:... icefox, could you explain that better?

icefox: for me, it was a One Piece special called Jango's Dance Carnival where the Strawhats stopped at an island somewhere in between officially recruiting Nami and going to Drum Island. They got to this island just as the island was getting ready for some kind of festival. Jango the Hypnotist was on the island at a bar drinking and dancing around when the marines find him. He runs past the Strawhats, who get recognized and have to start running from the marines as well and wind up in the same area as Jango. Jango gets to the main stage and takes the microphone saying that when he says one two Jango, everyone will start dancing when the music starts and they are suppose to dance until they drop. So the music starts, he says "One. Two. JANGO!" and everyone starts to dance until the big disco ball falls out of the ceiling and the walls collapse. Everyone gets away except for Luffy who is still hypnotized and having fun dancing on top of the disco ball, that is now floating in the ocean next to the island, with Jango, who wound up hypnotizing himself as usual.

Ace: sounds like fun.

Luffy: it was fun! You should have been there! XD

icefox: anyways, will you two do the disclaimer for me?

Ace and Luffy: Hai! icefox94 does not own One Piece.

icefox: thank you darlin's. Now time for chapter two!

Chapter Two: Arrival At Amazon Lily

"ACE!" Luffy yells, shooting up in a sitting position and startling the people in the room with him.

"Luffy!" Two voices yell, making Luffy snap his head to the right to see a surprised Ace and Hancock with an irritated Law walking over from his spot in the corner of the room.

"I just got all of your wounds stitched up and your body stabilized, do you really want to reopen your wounds and loose more blood? I'm out of my stock of your blood type." Ace having the same blood type as Luffy and being able to donate whenever he wanted was beside the point. Luffy didn't need to know he had more blood for his transfusions yet.

Luffy is still for a minute before he gets a pained expression on his face and falls back onto the bed.

"You really need to be more aware of your body, Luffy! You're as bad with pain as you are with the cold!" Ace says with exasperation.

"What do you mean?" Hancock asks.

"He never notices his body is cold until someone asks him if he is cold. Luffy got sick a lot because of this growing up. It was hard to hunt for food when I had to take care of him. I keep telling him to pay better attention to his body and surroundings, but he never listens."

"Ace! You're okay!" Luffy yells before hugging Ace tightly.

"What did I just say about moving around too much?" Law yells, making Luffy pause again before yelling about how much his body hurt.

"Geez. This is why you make me worry so much." Ace grumbles as he lays Luffy back on the bed so Law could look him over in case something reopened. "And of course I'm okay. We should be the ones asking you if you are okay."

Luffy laughs before asking what happened.

"After going aboard Trafalgar Law's submarine, Law-san helped Jinbe aboard and the Heart Pirates fixed you and Jinbe up while we dodged attacks from Admiral Kizaru and Admiral Aokiji. A few hours later we are surfaced and far away from Marineford when Emporio Ivankov, Inazuma, and Hebihime show up. When Law-san tells us how badly you are injured, Hebihime brought us to Amazon Lily. Hebihime wanted to bring us to the palace, but the elder wouldn't let us in the village, so Hebihime had us dock in the bay where we would be safe from marines and seakings."

"Why did you get on Law's sub?" Luffy asks, thinking Ace would have wanted to go with his nakama.

"You were very injured-"

"Still are very injured." Law interrupts. "It was very smart on Firefist's part to bring you to my submarine instead of bringing you to his nakama. If they didn't have the medical facilities that I have and a doctor as skilled as I am, and they don't, you would have died a long time ago. You still will die if you open up the wound on your chest. Where on earth did you even get that, anyways?"

Luffy had to think for a moment, as difficult as that was, before he could answer. "I think it was when Jinbe boosted me over the wall and in front of the 3 Admirals. I was able to avoid most of their attacks except for one of the magma-bastards magma fists. I avoided most of the hit by backing away, but I wasn't quick enough and got hurt. It was a good thing I was in Gear Second. If I wasn't, I wouldn't have been quick enough and would have died before I could save Ace." Here he sent his brighter-than-the-sun smile Ace's way. Seeing the smile, Ace smiled back a much weaker version.

"Anyways, I had heard about Law-san's skills as a doctor and saw how hurt you were, so I decided it would be best to bring you to Law-san instead of join up with my nakama because I didn't think you would survive unless you had help from a very skilled doctor."

"Good thing too. Not many doctors are more skilled than I am. If you would have taken Mugiwara-ya to your nakama, he would have died. I highly doubt they have as advanced medical facilities as I do since I created most of them (just pretend he is that awesome so I can keep his awesome self in the story) and I know that your doctors cannot compete with my skills." Law said in response to Ace's words.

"Oh. Arigatou Law." Luffy says with a smile. Law just sends his typical smirk Luffy's way.

"I'm a doctor. It's what I do. Now Hebihime, why don't we leave the two brother's alone so they can catch up? I'm sure they have a lot to talk about." Hancock tries to protest when she is interrupted by Luffy.

"Oh yeah! Hancock! Will you be okay?" Luffy asks, causing Hancock to blink in confusion.

"What do you mean, Luffy?"

"You're a Shichibukai and you helped us escape. You also helped me into Impel down and gave me the key to Ace's kairoseki handcuffs."

"I was wondering how you got that key. Thank you Hebihime-sama. You helped Luffy rescue me even though I don't deserve it." Ace said in Hancock's stunned silence. The serpent princess snaps out of the happy daze she was sucked into by Luffy's concern to look at Ace with a very watered down version of her men-are-scum look.

"Like you said, I did it to help Luffy. And if you say you do not deserve to be rescued from death again, I will personally feed you to my seakings. Luffy cares for you enough to sacrifice his life for you, so that makes you more important than most. Value yourself more and cherish the time you have with Luffy and your nakama. You might not think you are worthy because of your father, but the entire world saw differently today with the sheer amount of people that came to start a war with the marines just to save you. You are a precious person to many people that would be heart broken if you were to die, so stop looking down on yourself and stop practically wishing to die if only to keep your precious people from hurting."

"You're showing your kind side again. Thank you so much, Hebihime-sama. You've helped me a lot since you found us after the war." Ace says with a warm smile. Hancock jumps oh so slightly in surprise, before hiding her slight blush of embarrassment by looking down on the fire user in her special way.

"What kind side? I show no kindness to my enemy and all men are my enemy! What you saw was not kindness to make you feel better, but to help Luffy!" and here she looks up slightly so Ace could see her still barely blushing face. "And stop calling me Hebihime. Just call me Hancock like Luffy does."

"Anyways!" Luffy yells, getting Hancock's attention. "Did you get in trouble for helping me?"

"No, I didn't. Sengoku does not know about my helping you into Impel Down or giving you the key and you don't have to worry about my helping you escape from Akainu. People will forgive me no matter what I do because I am beautiful. All I needed to do was bat my eyelashes a bit and assure the Fleet Admiral that I only wanted to defeat you myself and I would make up for letting you escape by chasing you down right away. Of course, he took my word over Akainu's and Kizaru said nothing on the matter."

"You are so awesome Hancock!" Luffy exclaims with his ever present smile, which makes Hancock blush.

"It was nothing." She says shyly. Luffy just laughs at her weirdness while Ace and Law exchange a look.

"Ane-sama." Sandersonia says as she walks into the room followed by Law's love-struck crew. The green haired woman ignores the idiots and walks up to Hancock, Ace, and the bedridden Luffy. "Hello, Luffy-sama*. How are you feeling?"

"My chest kinda hurts. Other than that, I'm good."

"You are not good." Law says with a glare towards Luffy. He then turns to Sandersonia who is looking at him with a questioning look. "If he reopens the wound on his chest he will die, so don't let him move around too much when you are around."

"Okay." Sandersonia replies with a nod before turning back to her elder sister. "Ane-sama, Elder Nyon wants to speak to you. She says it's important."

"She probably just want to tell me to stay away from Luffy because he is a man." The beauty says with an uncharacteristic pout.

"Well, we don't know that for sure, so you might want to go talk to her just in case that is not what she want to talk about.

"Oh, all right." Hancock huffs then turns to Luffy with a smile and blush. "I will see you later Luffy."

"Bye Hancock! Tell the old lady I said hi! If it weren't for her, I wouldn't have known about Ace's execution." Luffy says with a smile.

"I will." she replies while walking towards the door with Sandersonia.

"Goodbye Luffy-sama. Heal soon so everyone can see you. They are all very worried about you." Sandersonia says as she walks out the door behind her sister.

"Bye! I will!" Luffy shouts back.

"Well, I'll leave you two alone so you can catch up. Luffy, when Firefist is here with you, I won't ask you to sleep, but you have to at least stay as still as you can so you don't open anything up. When Firefist isn't here, try and go to sleep. If you move around too much, I'm tying you to the bed." Law says, putting a threatening tone on the last bit. Luffy agrees to stay still so Law leaves after he makes sure Ace will tell him if Luffy moves more than necessary.

"Hey, Ace?" Luffy asks, making the pyromaniac look at him with curiosity.

"What?"

"Will you be okay here?" Luffy's cryptic question makes Ace don a confused look.

"What do you mean, Lu?"

"Your nakama must be worried about you. Is it okay for you to stay with me?" Luffy's uncharacteristic worry makes Ace smile sadly.

"Don't worry. I called Marco on a Den Den Mushi and explained everything. He told me to stay with you as long as I feel I need to. I just need to call him every now and then."

Do you know what happened to Whitebeard-ossan?" Luffy asks curiously. He instantly regrets asking though when his usually strong brother starts having problems holding back tears.

"Yes. I know what happened. Hebi- I mean Hancock told me. Pops stayed behind so everyone could escape. Before that happened, Blackbeard and his crew showed up." Here he has to stop because he could no longer stop the pained sobs from escaping. Luffy holds his brother's hand for emotional support, making Ace smile thankfully, and opened his mouth to tell him could stop when Ace continued. "Blackbeard and his crew shot him. Pops told everyone that One Piece is real before dying where he stood. Somehow, after Pops died, Blackbeard stole Pops' Devil Fruit powers. Now he has both his Dark Dark Fruit and Pops' Tremor Tremor Fruit. Before anymore fighting could happen, a pink-haired marine screamed for the fighting to stop, stalling long enough for Shanks and his nakama to arrive and stop the fighting for good. He got the marines to agree to allow everyone to escape with Pops' body so he could have a proper burial." Everything was quiet for a moment except for Ace's haggard breathing, before Luffy decides to think aloud.

"Pink-haired marine.. that must have been Coby."

"Who?" Ace asks while wiping his tears with his right hand while his left hand was still held captive by Luffy.

"Coby. He was the first friend I made after leaving Fuusha Village. At the time, he was forced to be a cabin boy for Alvida."

"How is he a marine if he is an ex-pirate?"

"Coby was a really big coward when I first met him. He was always scared about what would happen if he went against Alvida. So I told him..." For the next few hours Luffy tells Ace all about the adventures he never got the chance to tell him during their very brief reunion at Alabasta as well as all of his new journeys he had after they split up. Ace sits there quietly for the most part and just simply listens to Luffy talk with a smile on his face. The only time he speaks is to ask questions, marvel at the things that the rubber teen has accomplished, and laugh at the frequent comedic moments Luffy and his nakama have. Just as Luffy was finishing up a story about falling out of Sky Island and escaping the marine base they landed in, Law comes in and tells them that lunch is ready.

"Yay! Food! I'm starving!" Luffy yells while punching both fists into the air.

"Damn it Mugiwara-ya, stop moving so much! I really will tie you to the bed! Your friends brought you lunch, so you better settle down. You don't want your wound to open and bleed to death in front of them, do you?" Law scolds with irritation. And do I detect a hint of boredom?

"Yay! I can't wait to see everyone!" Luffy says excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat. Law just sighs and turns to Ace.

"Get him settled down, will you? I'm going to let his friend with the food in."

"Sure." Ace answers. Law just nods and walks out the door. Ace turns to the excited pirate that is still squirming in his hospital bed.

"Come on, Lu. Calm down. Law said not to move around too much."

"Sorry, I can't help it! I became good friends with the girls on the island and I didn't think I would get to see them again so soon." Luffy responds to Ace's caution with a laugh. Ace just shakes his head with a sigh before smiling.

'Sasuga** Luffy.' Ace thinks. "Anyways, keep yourself calm so you don't open anything up, okay?"

"Okay."

"You done bouncing around, Mugiwara-ya?" Law asks as he walks into the room with Margaret behind him.

"Hi Luffy." Margaret greets with a small smile.

"Hi!" Luffy chirps back. Margarets smile widens as she hands over the huge platter of food she carried into the room. The pirate captain whoops before digging in. Margaret says goodbye to Luffy, who barely notices over his food (after he was so excited to see her, Ace can't help but note with slight wonder), and leaves the room after bidding Ace and Law goodbye before she could get in trouble with her stern Kuja friend.

"So? How is Luffy's wounds?" Ace asks as he and Law waits for Luffy to finish scarfing down his food.

"Still pretty bad. Like I said before, if he reopens his wound again, he will die. He seems to be a fast healer though and he will heal even faster now that he is awake, so he should be out of danger in a week or two if he keeps as still as he can and gets plenty of rest."

"Meaning he has to be constantly watched or knocked out all the time."

"Yes, though I would prefer if he would just stay still when he can and rest himself. It would just take longer for him to heal if I knock him out."

"But he will be out of the red in a few weeks?"

"He should, yes. Once his chest wound heals." Law's answer makes Ace smile in relief.

"Good."

End Chapter Two

READ THIS PLEASE! I'm sorry for not putting more, but I got a little stuck. The rest of the chapters I have written involve ace, law, and Luffy staying in the Kuja palace. This was written before I knew that elder Nyon forbid them from setting foot in the village, or even the forest, so I don't know how to continue. I already had to practically rewrite this entire chapter, I can't think of anything more for this story right now. I used up all my creative juices for now. Does anyone have any ideas?

And the story with Coby. I originally wrote out Luffy telling the story with lovely comments and questions from Ace because that was sort of Luffy's way of getting Ace's mind off of Whitebeard's death and get him to cheer up, but with Luffy's mindset he wouldn't really explain much and I have a problem of over explaining things, so I took it out because I couldn't get the story to sound "Luffy" enough for Luffy to stay in character.

*I know that pretty much all of the Kuja tribe calls Luffy Luffy-sama except for Hancock, that really stern Kuja warrior, and Margaret, but I don't know if Marigold and Sandersonia call him that.

**Sasuga is a lovely japanese word I learned in a one piece fanfiction called RUMBLE! It is a word that pretty much means that it is normal for whatever it is being used to explain. An example would be Luffy eating all of the meat and still being hungry. That is sasuga Luffy. That is just like Luffy. I'm sorry if I didn't explain it well enough for you to understand. It's kind of hard to explain.

Songs (Everything is from YouTube this time! X3)

Tobuscus' Literal Trailer Playlist on YouTube

Don't Stop The Pop by DJ Earworm on YouTube

Blame It On The Pop by DJ Earworm

Viva La Pop by DJ Earworm

Zelda Meets Metal by 331Erock on YouTube

Pokemon Meets Metal by 331Erock

Pirates of the Caribbean Meets Metal by 331Erock


	3. Side Effects of the Energy Hormone

icefox: what is it with me and writing right after coming back from the movies?

Ace: what do you mean?

icefox: well, I wrote most of the last chapter right after I came back from watching X-Men: First Class and now I'm typing this up after watching Green Lantern.

Ace: hm... you have a list of movies you like on your fanfiction profile. Maybe you want to update your profile but don't want to mess with anything on fanfiction unless you are updating a story, so you decided to type up a chapter of whatever you are working on and update your profile after the story.

icefox: hm... maybe.

Ace: would you like me to do the disclaimer now?

icefox: yes please.

Ace: icefox94 does not own One Piece.

icefox: thank you darlin'. WARNINGS! Yes, there is a need for warnings. There will be a gender change, violence, and obvious rape. I word it like this, because nothing is really shown, so none of the injuries are explained and none of the reproductive organs that need to stay inside clothing are mentioned, but the way it is explained makes it obvious what is happening.

Ace: who get's raped?

icefox: you'll just have to wait and see, won't you? People are probably gunna hate my guts for this. *pulls a humungous shield out of thin air to hide behind*

Ace: *grits teeth in frustration and slight worry*

Chapter Three: Side Effects of the Energy Hormone

It has been about a week since Luffy, Ace, Jinbe, and the Heart Pirates came to Amazon Lily. By now, Luffy has healed enough to walk around without running the risk of opening his wounds and dying but he is still heavily injured so Law forbid him from leaving his hospital bed except for the necessities of changing, showering, and using the bathroom. Luffy, getting sick and tired of practically being chained to the bed, took his opportunity to escape from his Kuja Palace room for a while when Ace had a narcoleptic fit and Law was out eating lunch and was now having a nice walk in the forest a few miles away from Kuja Village. Soon after Luffy came to Amazon Lily with Ace, Jinbe, and the Heart Pirates, Hancock became deathly ill. Nothing that the Kuja doctors did had any effect, so Hancock told the elder to allow Ace and Law into the village. When she refused, the young empress got drastically worse and her health kept plummeting until the elder agreed. Thankful to have a better place to work, Law fixed Hancock up surprisingly quick while Ace transferred Luffy and the medical equipment necessary to care for the strawhat to the much nicer open room in the Kuja Palace with the help of a few concerned Kuja warriors. The 3 pirates have been there for 5 days now with only Law leaving occasionally to make sure his crew wasn't doing anything stupid and to check on the conscious and mostly healed Jinbe.

"I wonder if Ace has woken up yet? Probably worried sick if he is. I hate to make him worry, but I had to have some time to myself out of that hospital bed or I would go crazy! Sides, Ace worries even when I'm okay. He's such a worry wart." Luffy says to himself as he walks to a humungous cherry tree with big comfy looking branches. "Yes! A cherry tree! I love cherries!" After celebrating finding the cherry tree, Luffy decides to hang out on one of the branches and eat some of the delicious looking cherries. The strawhat wearing pirate raises his hands in a Gomu Gomu no Rocket position when an almost painful burn spreads throughout his entire body. Luffy cries out before crouching down and holding his stomach where the feeling is most intense.

'What's going on? What's this feeling?' Luffy thinks, screwing his eyes shut. The burning sensation coursing through his body lasted about 10 seconds before disappearing as quickly as it came. 'What the hell was that?' Luffy wonders as his eyes open to see his inflated chest. He stares with confusion evident in his eyes at what looks like 2 cantaloupes hiding underneath his bandages. But that wasn't the only thing that changed. His torso has curves and his muscles under his now flawless skin is still there but less defined. Even his hair is softer, more tame, and a little longer and if he looks at his reflection he would notice slightly rounder eyes, full lips, and a softer facial structure. Before the devil fruit user could process the new changes, he -or is it she?- started to feel dizzy and fell forward to lay on his stomach.

"Crap! I need to get back to the village so Law can figure out whats wrong with me." Luffy thinks aloud with a slightly higher more feminine voice. That decided, Luffy decides to push him-her-self off the ground so she could walk back to the village, but there was a problem. Luffy's limbs were not listening to her brain.

"What? Why can't I move?" Luffy yells as she tries to get up again with the same results.

"So you can't move now? How convenient." A deep, scarily familiar voice says a few feet in front of her. Luffy's eyes shot up to stare into the cold obsidian eyes of one of her worst nightmares brought back to life.

"What are you doing here, pigeon-bastard?"

Rob Lucci, strongest member and unofficial leader of the secret government assassination group Cipher Pole 9 (CP9), stared at the now female Luffy with cruel amusement.

"I saw the war between the marines and Whitebeard on a video Den Den Mushi on a nearby island. I was searching for you and your pathetic crew when I saw you fighting your way to the scaffold to save your brother from execution. From the way the Shichibukai Boa Hancock was acting towards you on the video, I assumed you would be recovering here so I snuck onto the island to check. Looks like I was right." Here he smirks slightly and lets his eyes travel down Luffy's curvy back to her round behind and finally her well shaped muscled legs. "At first, I just came here to kill you and take revenge for beating me at Enies Lobby, but then I saw that interesting transformation and changed my mind."

"What do you mean?" Luffy asks while glaring, the only thing the new female can do at this point.

"Well," Lucci starts and walks over to Luffy's side before kicking her onto her back and reopening her wounds, making Luffy scream. The raven haired man then walks towards Luffy's feet and leans forward to rip her now baggy shorts and boxers off and kneels down between her legs. "I'm going to have fun with my revenge, of course."

_A few hours later_

"LUFFY! WHERE ARE YOU? LUFFY!" Ace yells as he walks through the forest looking for his troublesome little brother. "Geez, he's always causing trouble and making me worry. And people wonder why I have a brother complex." Ace grumbles to himself as he crawls over a particularly large tree root. He is just about to call for Luffy again when he hears a blood-curdling, pain-filled scream. "Luffy!" The tattooed man exclaims as he runs to the source of the scream. Ace runs into a clearing with a huge cherry tree towering over everything else and freezes when his eyes focus on what is at the base of the tree. Luffy is laying on his back with tears streaming down his face and a black haired man knelt in between the crying boys legs that the stranger has propped on his shoulders. Ace can't see what is going on because the strangers clothes hid everything, but the position the two were in, the discarded shorts a few feet away, the pool of blood between Luffy's legs, and his pain-filled tear stained face told the overprotective big brother all he needed to know.

"If you value your life you will step away from my little brother, you curly haired bastard!" Ace yells in a murderous voice that promised a slow and painful death to anyone who disobeyed. The newly dubbed "curly haired bastard" looks over with boredom clearly evident on his tan face to see the literally burning Mera Mera no Mi user giving a death glare to equal his own.

"Firefist Ace. I should have known you would show up eventually to ruin my fun." the man says as he leans backwards, making Luffy whimper pitifully and the pyro's glare became even more deadly if that were possible. "Alright, fine. I'll leave. I was just about finished anyways." Having said that, he leans back even more, causing Luffy to scream, and fixes his clothing while he stands up and turns to walk away. "You might want want to take care of your little 'brother' before 'he' dies of blood loss." After saying this, he walks away toward the direction of the beach. Ace curses and runs to Luffy's side when he notices why the man put emphasis on "brother" and "he".

"Shit! What did that bastard do to you?" Ace curses when he sees the addition to Luffy's chest under the blood soaked bandages and the lack of male parts between his quivering legs where his lower torso was sitting in the pool of blood. Ace runs over to Luffy's discarded shorts and boxers and runs back to his brother-turned-sister's side. The freckled man carefully put the strawhats boxers between her legs, hoping to stop or slow the bleeding, and puts her shorts on so the boxers would stay. After doing this, Ace picks Luffy up as carefully as he can -wincing when Luffy still cries in pain- and goes to the village as quickly as he can without hurting his younger sibling unnecessarily.

"I'm sorry Lu. I know you're hurt and I'm just making it worse by moving you, but I need to get you to Law before you bleed to death." Ace runs for about 10 minutes before bursting into the village and sprinting towards the palace, not caring who he runs into as long as they don't touch Luffy, and rushes through the frantically opened palace doors. Ace ignores everyone in the palace, even Hancock who came to see what everyone is screaming about, and runs into Luffy's room where a wide eyed Law stares at the bloody female pirate captain in Ace arms.

"What the hell happened Firefist?" The Surgeon of Death demands as Ace lays Luffy on the bed and Law begins to strip the strawhat wearing female.

"I don't know exactly what happened! When I found Luffy he was like this already being ra-" He can't finish the sentence, but when the freckled man's gaze drifted between his siblings legs with a look full of pain and disgust, it clicked.

"Mugiwara-ya was raped?" The fire man's flinch is answer enough. "By who?" If it was any of his nakama, he was going to kill them.

"I don't know. I've never seen him before." Ace answers, never tearing his eyes away from Law hands busily putting an I.V. into Luffy to give her blood he drew from Ace a few days ago while a Kuja doctor fixes Luffy... down there. "The man was slightly tan, wearing all black with a white tie and white handkerchief in his left breast pocket, and long curly black hair pulled back into a low pony tail. He also had really weird eyebrows and goatee."

"Sounds like Rob Lucci of the CP9." Says an unfamiliar male voice from the door. Law and Ace look over to see an old but extremely fit man with gray hair and beard wearing round glasses, spotted green shorts and brown sandals. His tan skin glistens on his bare chest and his hair and shorts were dripping water like he just got done swimming.

"Who are you? And what do you mean CP9? They don't exist." Ace says while glaring at the man suspiciously.

"Careful Firefist. That's the Dark King Silvers Rayleigh, first mate of the Pirate King Gol D. Roger." Law warns, making Ace look at the tan doctor with surprise and Silvers Rayleigh laugh.

"So, you know me? Well, I have to say I'm not surprised. Now, before we continue, let's leave Luffy in the hands of the Kuja doctors. This looks like something more suited for them then you, not that you aren't a very capable doctor, Trafalgar Law." Law just shrugs and follows the Dark King out of the room along with Ace and the Boa sisters who came into the room with Rayleigh. Once out of the room, Hancock took the lead and leads them to a room where they can talk in private.

"Now that we can talk without worry of anyone hearing more then they need too, yes, the CP9 are real. You little brother and his nakama fought them by themselves when they stormed Enies Lobby to save Cyborg Franky and Demon Child Nico Robin."

Oh, that. Luffy told me about that, but he never said anything about fighting CP9. He must not have known or wasn't paying attention when they found out who took their nakama." Ace comments, remembering the story Luffy told him about saving his ships scholar Nico Robin. Rayleigh nods and sighs.

"That sounds about right from what I know of Luffy. Now back to the CP9. Every CP9 member is strong, some of the strongest fighters in the world government and could more then likely fight on equal terms with a Vice Admiral or even an Admiral. The strongest of these fighters is Rob Lucci and Luffy fought against him single handed and won, but just barely. He was so injured and tired after the fight he couldn't move. He needed help to escape with his nakama. I'm guessing that man saw Luffy on the video Den Den Mushi while the war was being broadcast and correctly guessed that he would be here recovering. Seeing this as a good chance to get revenge for his defeat at Enies Lobby, he came to kill Luffy but changed his mind when he saw Luffy's current situation.

"How do you know all this?" Law wonders. Rayleigh smiles and a strange glint on his glasses hides his eyes from view.

"I'm the Dark King. If I want something, I get it. No questions asked." The man laughs while everyone sweatdrops. When his laughing cuts off abruptly, everyone jumps. "How did he become a girl, anyways Portgas D. Ace?" Ace blinks a few times at the man knowing his name before mentally shrugging at a stranger knowing his name because of the news and answers the question.

"I don't know. He was like that when I found him and that man in the forest."

The bespectacled man thinks for a moment before realization dawned his face. "It must have been a side effect to one of Emporio Ivankov's hormones.

"Emporio Ivankov?" Law asks.

"The okama with the blue afro that we saw on our way here." Hancock answers.

"And one of the commanders of the Revolutionary Army. He was imprisoned in one of the lower levels of Impel Down. Strawhat must have released him while he was there to save Firefist." Sandersonia informs, standing with her arms crossed and her reptilian tongue swinging from her mouth lazily. "Emporio Ivankov ate the Homu Homu no Mi, allowing him to inject hormones into himself or someone else to get different effects. His favorite seems to be Emporio Onna Hormone, where he turns men into women. He can also use his hormones to heal by accelerating the immune system and give someone energy by injecting adrenaline affecting hormones into their body. He must have done that so Strawhat would have the energy to save you after fighting in Impel Down. All of Ivankov's hormones have side effects, so this must be one of them."

"So how do we change Luffy back?" Ace asks.

"Ivankov would have to inject one of his gender changing hormones into Luffy." Hancock answers, strangely calm considering what has happened to her love interest.

"Okay. Where is he?" asks Law

"Didn't he say he was going back to his home?" Ace inquires.

"Yes, but he won't stay there for long. He will probably stop there briefly to make sure everything is the way it should be after being gone for so long, then go find the Revolutionary Dragon."

"Okay. Where is he?" Law repeats.

"Dragon is the leader of the Revolutionary Army, so one would assume that is where he is right now and no one know where they are except for the Revolutionaries."

"So what are we going to do?" Ace questions.

"There's nothing we can do but wait for Luffy to heal. Once he's healed enough, we will cause a commotion at Marineford and get in the papers so he can get a message out to his nakama." says Rayleigh.

"A message? What kind of message?" asks Marigold.

"Luffy is strong but not strong enough to survive in the New World, which I am sure he has realized by now. So before they meet up again, they need to get stronger. The message will be to wait a few years and meet up at Sabaody Archipelago to go to Fishman Island."

"That makes sense." Law comments.

"How many years do you think they should have to train?" Sandersonia asks the Dark King.

"Depends on how long it takes Luffy to heal enough to train."

"That's going to take a while. Especially if he... well... " Law starts but trails off when his eyes meet Ace's.

"Especially if he what?" Ace asks, glaring. Law sighs and rubs the back of his neck with one tattooed hand before answering.

"Especially if he becomes pregnant."

The room went silent at the Heart Pirate captain's words. Except for Rayleigh, whose face never wavered from the grim expression he donned at the beginning of the conversation, everyone freezes in surprise and shock at the possibility they never thought to consider. Everyone is still trying to get used to the idea of Luffy being a girl, so when they thought of the possible consequences for rape, they only considered the physical/emotional injuries and the possibility of STD's, but pregnant?

"So, not only will Luffy have to more then likely fight through the New World as a girl, but he might have to with a baby on his hip?" Ace asks, voice cracking.

"It's possible, yes." Law answers grimly.

"How long until we will know if Luffy is pre-pregnant?" Ace questions with a slight stutter on 'pregnant'.

"Anywhere between 7 and 10 days."

The group of 6 sits quietly for a few minutes before hearing a knock at the door.

"Enter." Hancock says from her seat on Salome. The door opens to reveal one of the Kuja doctors.

"How is Luffy?" Ace asks, standing to look at her anxiously.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding and the blood transfusion Law-san gave him before leaving saved him from bleeding to death, but his... um... vaginal walls were torn pretty badly. He will be in pain for a while. He doesn't seem to have any STD's and we'll check him for pregnancy in about a week. Other than the tears, the wounds on his left side were opened up, and bruised, were assuming he was punched or kicked, and there were bruises and claw marks on his hips and thighs as well as bruises and bite marks on his neck, collarbone, shoulders, and ears. The bruises on his hips and some we found on his upper arms were in the shape of hands." The doctor informs the group nervously.

"Is he awake?" asks Law.

"Yes, and he wants to see Ace-san." That was the only thing needed to send Ace shooting out the door. The fire starter barely registers hearing the doctor tell everyone that Luffy only wants to see him right now before disappearing into the room that held his little brother.

"Ace." Luffy greets with a shaky smile.

"Hey Lu." Ace returns the greeting softly as he sits in a chair by his younger siblings bed.

"I know that only the week are suppose to cry and complainers get left behind, but is it okay if I cry and complain just this once?" Luffy asks with watery obsidian eyes. Ace's smile towards Luffy was sad and just as shaky as the strawhat's.

"Oh course you can." That was the only thing needed for Luffy to fling herself into her brother's waiting arms and sob loudly into his chest. Ace holds the crying boy turned girl close and gently kisses the soft raven locks on her head, a few tears coming out of his own eyes to slowly trail down his freckled cheeks. The Gorgon Sisters, the Dark King, and the Surgeon of Death watch the heart-wrenching scene for a moment before Rayleigh silently closes to door to give them a little privacy.

"Do you think Mugiwara-ya will be okay?" Law inquires. The gray haired man shook his head and shrugged his shoulders in a 'I have no idea' gesture. Hancock stares at the door for a moment, listening to the muffled cries from her beloved before pulling a baby Den Den Mushi out of the front of her shirt.

"What are you-" Rayleigh begins before being silenced by an elegant hand held up in the 'wait' sign. The blue opal eyed beauty dialed a number on the baby Den Den and waited for the person on the other end to answer.

"Hello?" asks a familiar bored/tired voice.

"Marco-san. This is the Pirate Empress Boa Hancock." There is gasps on the other end, none of which were the pineapple haired blondes, followed by murmurs of how lucky Marco is for having the most beautiful woman in the world calling him and such.

"How did you get my number, Pirate Empress?" Marco asks with a voice filled with an equal mix of boredom and curiosity. It's not every day a woman like Boa Hancock calls, especially when you never gave her your number.

"I got it from Firefist Ace for this exact situation. Are you able to get to a place where our conversation will not be overheard?" His affirmative answer is almost drowned out by whistles and teases from his nakama that go silent with the sound of a door swinging shut.

"I'm in a practically soundproof room alone. Now what do you want to talk to me about?"

"How long will you allow Firefist to stay here?" Hancock diverts with a question. Marco didn't miss the diversion, but went along with the conversation her way anyways.

"Depends on what happened. The only reason he was allowed to stay on your island was because he needed to heal before coming back and his little brother needed him. He should be under arrest, so to speak, on the ship for disobeying Pops' orders to not go after Blackbeard after he killed Thatch. If the reason is good enough, he can stay as long as he is needed."

"Okay. It is probably not my place to say anything, but I can tell that Luffy badly needs Ace to stay with him and if he were to leave now, I am not sure he would be able to make it through his situation." Hancock knows that it is none of her business and this should be taken care of by Luffy, Ace and Marco, but she is really worried about her beloved and she wants to make sure that he would be okay. A major part of Luffy recovering is Ace staying by his side.

"I don't want to pry, but I need to know the full situation before I can say whether Ace can stay or not." Marco hears the clicking of heels on a stone floor before the click of a doorknob and a door cracking open to flood the speakers of his Den Den Mushi with loud, pain filled, almost hysterical sobs and indiscernible murmurings of comfort. The comforting noises came from his fellow commander Ace, so the crying must be coming from Luffy. Marco waits to hear the click of the door closing again and the crying to cease before asking his question.

"Am I correct in guessing that the one crying was Ace's little brother? And that the one comforting him was Ace?"

"Yes. Do you still need to know what happened? If you do you will have to ask Ace or Luffy. If that is the case, I will tell either Ace or Luffy you need to talk to them once Luffy has calmed down, but for now I have already said too much and they need their privacy." Hancock answers.

"Then please tell them I would like to speak to one or both of them once they have had the chance to calm down."

"Okay. Good day, Phoenix."

"Good day, Pirate Empress." The raven haired beauty hangs up and Marco continues to stare at the now sleeping Den Den Mushi.

'What on earth happened to make such a strong person like Strawhat cry like that? I hope they tell me what is wrong. I'm worried.' After that thought, Marco puts his baby Den Den back into his pocket before walking out the door and getting tackled by his nakama, demanding answers. Marco let them tease him and smiles but frowns slightly on the inside. 'Stay strong Strawhat. Whatever happened to you, you can get over it and emerge stronger because of it. You are the man Pops recognized, after all.'

End Chapter Three

Songs

Take it Off by Ke$ha

Oretachi wa Family by the Strawhat Pirates XD

I Don't Wanna Stop by Ozzy Osbourne

I Won't Feel A Thing sung by Neil Patrick Harris (Dr. Horrible)

Alone (Music Box Version) by Shimokawa Mikuni (Saiyuki)

Roll Tide (Crimson Tide) by Nightwish

Boom Boom Pow! by Black Eyed Peas

Alejandro by Lady Gaga

My Favorite Mistake by Sheryl Crow

Cirno's Perfect Math Class (Full) by whoever created the game its from

It's The End Of The World As We Know It by Riddlin' Kids

The Kill by 30 Seconds to Mars


	4. A Talk With Marco

icefox94: so sorry it took this long to get this chapter up. Life caught up with me when fall term started. I'm still not exactly free, but I thought I'd do something productive while I procrastinate on my math homework. XP so here's chapter three. Ace, my lovely muse, say the disclaimer.

Ace: yes ma'am. icefox94 does not own One Piece. Eiichiro Oda does.

icefox94: now on with the story! And no one kill me please. I'd rather get through my math class at least after putting so much time, effort, and stress into it. Not to mention that panic attack I had a week or so ago. ^^() oh, and I remembered to add Marco's little "yoi" at the end of his sentences. If I didn't do it right or added them to much or something, please let me know. Also, does Hancock have one of those? I always hear "ja" at the end of her sentences, but no one has ever mentioned it before, so I wasn't sure if it was just how she spoke cause she's an empress or if she has a little suffix for the ends of her sentences like Marco does. I also make the baby den den mushi a lot cooler than they really are, but who cares. This is fanfiction for a reason!

There might also be more mistakes than usual cause I'm typing up this second half late. I just finished and looked at the clock to notice that it's 2:30 in the morning. Nigh night and enjoy the chapter. I'll get to working on the next chapter in the morning or something since it's the weekend. *yawn and wonders off to bed*

Chapter Four: A Talk With Marco and the Results of the Pregnancy Test

The halls of the Kuja Palace on the island of Amazon Lily are silent except for the click of heels against stone floors. Boa Hancock, the Empress of Amazon Lily and known to the world as Snake Princess, Pirate Empress, and the most beautiful woman in the world, was walking towards a hospital room holding a certain someone dear to her.

She had just found out a few hours ago that Monkey D. Luffy, her beloved, was turned into a woman by the side effects of Emporio Ivankov's Energy Hormone and was sexually assaulted by an enemy soon after. After she got fixed up, Luffy called her brother into her room and has been crying in his arms ever since.

Hancock, who was extremely worried about her beloved, called Marco the Phoenix, the first commander and acting captain of the Whitebeard Pirates, to see if he would allow her love's brother to stay longer. When all Marco asked was what happened, she opened up the door a crack to hear Luffy crying and told him if he wanted to know he would have to ask Luffy and Ace. The raven haired beauty with eyes resembling blue opals was going to Luffy's room to see if she had calmed down. She wanted to make sure she was alright and tell them Marco wanted to talk to them.

When Hancock gets to the closed door of Luffy's room, she is relieved to hear none of the pain filled sobs she heard muffled by the door last time she checked half an hour ago. Smiling in relief that Luffy seems to be done crying for the moment, Hancock lightly knocks on the door and waits for the softly spoken "come in" before entering. Hancock isn't sure what to expect when she walks in, but what she does see makes her pause for a moment in the doorway and smile.

Luffy is half laying on the bed and half laying on Ace with her head using his tanned muscled chest as a pillow and has her arms wrapped around his torso, hugging him to her like he is a human sized teddy bear. Ace doesn't seem to mind this, looking quite comfortable sitting propped up against the headboard with his arms loosely wrapped around his little sister and his head gently resting on hers. Both open their gem like black eyes to look at her, one curious and the other tired but happy to see her.

"Hi Hancock." Luffy chirps with a slight yawn and smiles tiredly towards her.

"How are you feeling Luffy?' Hancock questions as she fully steps into the room and closes the door behind her.

"I'm okay. Just a little tired from crying so much and still hurting from-" Luffy cut off, wanting to finish so his friend wouldn't worry so much, but couldn't find the voice to. Hancock sees the delimma and smiles sympathetically.

"It's okay, Luffy. You don't have to say it." Hancock blushes slightly at the beautiful smile of gratitude she is rewarded for her words.

"So, was there a reason you came here or did you just come to make sure Luffy was okay?" Ace asks.

"Both, actually. I wanted to make sure Luffy was okay, but I also came to tell you that Marco the Phoenix would like to speak to both of you when you are ready." both pairs of raven colored eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"Marco the Phoenix... Ace, wasn't he the pineapple haired guy that turned into a blue bird made of fire?" Luffy questions aloud. Ace laughs at the comparison between his friend's hair and the tropical fruit before answering.

"Yes he is, but how do you know that he wants to talk to us? Did you call him?" Ace answers Luffy than asks Hancock, not angry or anything, just curious.

"Yes. I called him to ask how long he would allow you to stay here because I was worried about how you leaving would effect Luffy. He wanted to know the situation."

"Did you tell him?" Luffy inquires.

"No. I just told him I had already said to much by calling him and if he wanted to know he would have to talk to the two of you."

"Okay. Thank you for calling him for me and letting us tell him what happened." Luffy thanks with a typical, if not slightly tired, brighter than the sun smile unique to him and Ace.

"Your welcome, Luffy." Hancock replies with another blush before excusing herself from the room.

"So, would you like to talk to Marco now or wait?" Ask inquires, making sure his tone of voice told Luffy he was fine with whatever she wanted to do.

"I want to talk to him now." Luffy says, nuzzling her face into Ace's chest like she would a pillow. Ace laughs at her actions and pulls a baby Den Den Mushi out of his pocket. The rubber girl listens to the little beeps of a number being dialed before hearing the odd dial tone the den den mushi always makes. After only two rings, the dial tone is replaced with a bored "Hello?"

"Hey Marco. It's Ace and Luffy." Ace starts off.

"Hi!" Luffy chirps.

"Hey kid. Heard something happened but not what yoi. You okay?" The worried tone the phoenix used for someone he barely knew makes Luffy smile.

"Mostly."

"Will you tell me what happened yoi? I may not have officially met you, but Ace has told me so much about you I feel like we are family and I've been worrying about you since the Pirate Empress told me something was wrong yoi." even though she just got done crying for two hours strait, the caring words coming from the blond makes Luffy's eyes tear up. Ace notices this and slightly tightens his loose grip to comfort his emotional sibling. Luffy smiles and nods to Marco even though he can't see it.

"Yes. I'll tell you. Thank you for caring so much about me when we don't even know each other." Marco smiles at the teary voice that shakily drifts through the Den Den Mushi to his ears.

"Hey, no problem yoi. Like I said, you already feel like family thanks to your brother yoi. Seriously. He was always bragging about you yoi. The only time he ever shut up was when he had his mouth full or when he was sleeping yoi. It was slightly annoying, actually yoi." Marco says, amusement audible in his voice. After he hears Luffy laugh and Ace squawk in indignation, Marco continues. "Anyways, just tell me whenever you have any trouble and I will do my best to help you in anyway I can yoi. Okay?"

"Okay." Luffy answers with a laugh than her and Ace launch into everything that has happened, starting from getting on Law's submarine at Marineford and ending at the injuries Luffy sustained from the rape and the possible consequences. When they were done telling him everything, Marco whistles impressed but not in a good way.

"This past month just hasn't liked you at all, has it yoi?"

"Not really." Ace and Luffy say together. Marco laughs at this, than sighs.

"Okay, what exactly does this Rob Lucci guy look like yoi?"

Luffy does her best to describe him with Ace helping every now and then when Luffy's descriptions didn't make sense to the phoenix. While they do this, said phoenix writes everything down. If Marco ever sees the bastard that did these things to Luffy, he wanted to know so he could beat the crap out of him if not kill him.

Once Marco gets the information on Lucci's looks, he starts to sketch a male head with sharp facial features. He than draws in the narrowed amused eyes, a thin pointed nose, lips drawn back into a smirk, an odd goatee in the shape of a V with dots at the ends, and eyebrows shaped like a wing's skeleton with a dot in the bend of each wing. After sketching the face, Marco draws out the curly hair covered by a top hat, the mostly black suit covering a well muscled yet lean body with a gray pigeon sitting on his shoulder.

"Okay, using your description I sketched what he might look like so we could capture him if we ever see him yoi. Is this close?" After saying this, Marco holds the picture up to the Den Den Mushi, who sends to image to Ace and Luffy. "I'm guessing my sketch hit the nail on the head yoi?" Marco asks quietly when he hears Luffy gasp.

"It looks exactly like him." Ace answers for Luffy.

"Could you tell me what any of the other CP9 look like in case we see them yoi?" Luffy answers with a "yes" and explains what every one of them looks like with as much detail as she could remember while Marco sketches them out using Luffy's descriptions. Every one of them is as perfect as the sketch of Lucci.

"So the only name you remember is Ron Lucci yoi?" Marco inquires.

"I think the long nosed guy's name was Kaku and the woman was Kalifa. I didn't really meet the others before they tried to kill Ice-ossan the first time, so I don't know their names."

"Okay. Not like we need their names, but they're always nice to know yoi." Marco says while writing their names at the top of their sketches. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk about yoi?"

"No." Luffy answers, hesitating slightly. She doesn't have anything more to say, but she likes talking to the blond and doesn't want to stop. Marco notices the pause and smiles.

"If you ever want to talk to me, Ace and Boa Hancock have my number. You can call me whenever you want, no matter what time. Okay?"

"Okay!" Luffy exclaims with the smile audible in her voice.

"Okay. I'm going to show everyone the sketches and just tell them we need to catch them for you two unless you want me to tell them what happened yoi? They wouldn't tell anyone if they knew yoi."

"You can tell them. I trust your judgment." Luffy answers, making Marco smile for the millionth time.

"Thank you for your trust. Ace, stay with Luffy as long as you like, yoi. Just remember to keep in touch."

"Yes sir!" Ace answers, making Luffy laugh and Marco smirk.

"Okay. Talk to you later yoi."

"Bye!" Both yell at the same time before hanging up. Marco just shakes his head and pockets his Den Den Mushi, than walks out of his room to tell everyone what is going on.

_Back with Luffy and Ace_

Ace had just hung up and put his baby Den Den Mushi away when there is a knock on the door.

"Come in." Ace says, repeating his words to Hancock earlier. The door opens, allowing Law to walk into the room.

"Hey Mugiwara-ya. How is everything?"

"I think I'm okay." Luffy answers slightly hesitantly.

"So... there is something wrong. Just not physical." Law interprets the pause correctly, saying it more as a statement than a question.

"Yeah." Luffy answers. Law waits for the girl to continue, but when she stays silent, he prods.

"You want to tell me what's wrong? I am a doctor. I might be able to help."

Luffy sighs uncharacteristically and nods.

"Okay, I'll tell you."

Law smiles his typical small smirk and sits in a chair that is by the black haired girl's bed.

"Usually, I don't let anything bother me and when it does, I get angry instead of sad, so it takes a lot to make me cry. The last two hours I cried almost non stop and barely half an hour later, I cry even more when Ace's friend was nice to me. Why am I crying so much?" Luffy explains with the question at the end having a frustrated tone to it. Law just sighs in response and looks at Luffy sympathetically.

"It's understandable, really. I kind of expected your emotions to be so extreme with just turning into a girl. Woman have different amounts of chemicals in their brain, making them more emotional than men, so it's only natural that you would be very emotional until you get used to the differences. Add that onto getting raped and it's no wonder you're an emotional wreck."

Luffy had a confused look on her face throughout Law's explanation. When he's done, the confusion clears and Luffy moves her hands so she can hit her fist in her palm while still hugging Ace. "So it's a mystery!"

Ace and Law look at her with 'WTF' expressions, dot-dot-dot's almost visible over their heads. When the strange dots disappear, Law smacks his face into his palm while Ace laughs.

"Yes, Luffy. It's a mystery." Ace answers between laughs.

'Good. Ace is laughing. Don't know why though. What's so funny? Was it something I said?' Luffy ponders this a moment before mentally shrugging her shoulders. 'I'm just glad he's laughing and smiling. The past week he has been looking so guilty and upset over people who got hurt and died to save him at Marineford. Especially me and Whitebeard.' Luffy thinks, strangely observant. 'I hate seeing him like this when he is usually so strong, but I guess now I can pay him back for all of the times he helped me.' At this, Luffy nods to herself with a determined look on her face, making the other occupants in the room look at her strangely again.

"What are you nodding at, Lu?" Ace asks with a smile. His little sister just smiles at him.

"Nothing!"

"Okay, I'll believe you." The freckled man answers. He can tell it's not nothing, but it didn't look like whatever it is is bothering her, so he drops it.

_10 days later_

Luffy is laughing in his room one day with Ace and Jinbe, who Hancock allowed into the palace that day to visit Luffy, when they hear a knock on the door. The trio looks over to see a black haired Kuja islander with slightly tan skin and high cheekbones.

"Hey, I know you! You're the doctor that helped me when I first got here! I don't remember you actually helping me since I was unconscious, but I remember Marguerite pointing you out at the feast and telling me what you did for me while I was unconscious." Luffy exclaims while pointing to the doctor.

"I am honored you remember me, Luffy-sama." she says with a smile and slightly bowed head.

"So what are you doing here?" The strawhat wearing pirate asks curiously.

"Actually, I came here to test you for... well... pregnancy. It's been a little over a week, so we will be able to find out with a test if you are or not." Belladonna, the doctor, says slightly nervously and more than a little upset inside. She shouldn't even be doing this because this should have never happened to Luffy-sama. But it did and if the scarred woman is indeed pregnant, than it's better for her to know before she starts getting the side effects so she can prepare.

"Oh, okay." Luffy says with a frown. "Go ahead."

"Okay. I will just need to take some blood to test for hCG. The test should not take more than an hour." Belladonna starts while pulling out a syringe. Luffy holds out her arm and Ace holds it up so she can completely relax her arm. Once Luffy is relaxed, the doctor swabs the inside of her elbow with an alcoholic pad and sticks the needle in Luffy's arm. It takes mere seconds for Belladonna to take the blood. When the needle is full, the doctor puts a cotton ball over the needle and pulls the needle out, than wraps the cotton ball in a bandage that only stick to itself so that the cotton would stay in place. "Okay, I got what I need. The test is 99% accurate, but I will do the test more than once to be positive of the results. I will come back once I get the results to let you know."

After bidding Belladonna goodbye, the trio, which soon becomes a quartet when Law decides to visit, gets so absorbed with their conversations that a little over two hours passes them bye until Belladonna startles them by knocking on the still open door.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you."

"That's okay. Do you have the test results?" Law asks. The black haired woman nods and turns to Luffy.

"Would you like me to tell you in private or would you like them to stay?"

"Either way, they're going to find out, so they can stay." The Kuja doctor nods again before taking a deep breath.

"All of the tests were positive. I am sorry Luffy-sama, but you are pregnant."

End Chapter Four

**Songs**

Christmas Eve and Other Stories Album by Trans-Siberian Orchestra

Slaves in Suits by Hania Lee (Tarboy flash on Newgrounds)

Search A Seal (Tethe'Alla) by whoever wrote the Tales of Symphonia game music

Dancing in the Velvet Moon by Nana Mizuki (Rosario+Vampire)

Hateshinaku Tooi Sora Ni by The Stand Up (Kyou Kara Maoh!)


	5. Ringing the Ox Bell

icefox: so, I actually have nothing at all to say, other than sorry that school got in the way for updating this... kinda weird... oh! I know what I can say! If you like this story, I have two other one piece stories you might want to check out. One is a one-shot based on a doujinshi called Dream. The one-shot is called Only A Dream. The other is an actual story called Change of Plans where Blackbeard actually sticks with his plans on turning Luffy in to the marines, only he decides to turn him in alive and now he's gunna get executed and the marines are gunna have a war with the revolutionary army. Okay! I said something. Ace! Be a dear and do the disclaimer.

Ace: kay. icefox94 does not own One Piece. One Piece is owned by Eichiro Oda

icefox: also, I've recently noticed (remembered) that Marco and Hancock have verbal ticks that I've been forgetting, so I'm adding those in now when I remember to. For any of you who haven't noticed the verbal ticks, Marco says "yoi" and Hancock says "ja"

(I swear I add another note every time I work on this chapter) I made a few polls about my ongoing stories and story ideas I want to work on once I finish a few stories. If it wouldn't be too much trouble, it would be lovely if you would take part in the polls.

Chapter 5: Ringing the Ox Bell

"W-what?" Luffy stutters, voice sticking in her throat uncomfortably.

"I said you are pregnant, Luffy-sama." Belladonna reiterates quietly. An uncomfortable silence fills the room with the woman's repeated words.

"Lu? You gonna be okay?" Ace asks with concern heavily lacing his voice, wrapping his arms around the shaking girl's shoulders.

"How am I gonna continue being a pirate and become King of the Pirates with a baby? How am I even going to take care of a baby? I can barely take care of myself!" Luffy panics, getting close to having an anxiety attack.

"Calm down Mugiwara-ya. Panicking will only makes things worse." Law says and walks the black haired woman through deep breathing until she calms down. When Luffy is calm again, Law continues. "Once the baby is born, you can do one of two things. You can either wait until your baby is old enough and strong enough to sail with you, or you can just wait until your baby is old enough to let someone else take care of it and train until you are confidant you can protect your baby wherever you sail. And than there is always leaving the baby for someone else to take care of or aborting it, but I have a feeling you don't want to do either of those."

"Aborting? What's that?" Luffy asks. You couldn't see her expression because her face was hidden in Ace's chest, but you could hear the confusion in her voice.

"That's when you kill the baby before it's born."Ace answers.

"NO! I AM NOT KILLING MY BABY!" Luffy's head snaps to look in Law's direction so she could glare at the man who was stupid enough to suggest killing her baby while she yells at him.

"Hey, I was just giving you all of your options. It's not like I'm telling you you have to." Law defends himself, putting his hands up.

"So how long until she will show?" asks a new voice.

"Hi Rayleigh." Luffy says, only half as energetic as normal.

"Anywhere between 7 and 20 weeks depending on many factors. The average is between 16 and 20 weeks with women only showing as early as 7 weeks because of multiple children." Belladonna answers professionally.

"And how long after Luffy has the baby will she be able to train?"

"Two years at the very most. Depends on Luffy-sama and the baby. Could be as early as six months."

"Hm... is Luffy healed enough to do more than walk around?"

"Yes. Luffy-sama is a fast healer, so she is mostly healed now."

"Why all the questions?" asks Ace.

"Well, without any information on him and wanting to keep their promise to meet up, the scattered Strawhat Crew is going to want to come back to Sabaody Archipelago as fast as they can and sail to Fishman Island. The problem is, they aren't nearly strong enough to survive going into the New World right now. It would be better if they stay wherever they are and train until they believe they are ready. I want Luffy to send a message to his crew through the media to tell them to just stay where they are and train for a certain amount of time until they are suppose to meet up. To do that, I need to know around how long it will be until I can train Luffy to use his haki." Rayleigh explains than turns to Luffy. "Well? How about it Luffy? You want to go back to Marineford?"

"Yes. When do we leave?" Luffy answers with a determined look on her face. The Dark King just smirks.

"Tonight."

_The Next Morning (Aboard the Whitebeard Pirate's ship)_

Marco is just getting ready to grab some breakfast after dragging himself out of bed when the newspaper comes. He catches the paper the news coo drops and watches it fly away before reading. The pineapple headed blond yawns and lets his eyes drift down to the front page. He was half asleep when he first looked at the paper, but when he actually sees what is on the front page, Marco is shocked fully awake.

There, on the front page, is our favorite straw hat wearing pirate. She has her chest bound so she looks normal and has her head bowed and eyes closed with her beloved straw hat held over her heart. Where there weren't bandages, you could see an odd tattoo on her right arm saying 3D4Y with the 'D' crossed out. When he reads the article, he finds out that Strawhat Luffy, accompanied by Dark King Rayleigh, Former Shichibukai Jinbe, The Surgeon of Death Trafalgar Law, and their own Firefist Ace, sailed around Marineford and than Luffy ran into the courtyard by herself to ring the Ox Bell to supposedly pray for the people who died during the war. Marco just smirks at the article. 'I'm gonna have to call them yoi.'

"Mornin' Marco. What's in the paper?" asks Haruta. Marco glances over at Haruta to see her as well as Vista, Izou, and Jozu staring at him curiously. He smirks slightly and tosses them the paper.

"Find out yourself yoi. I have a snail call to make."

_Amazon Lily_

"So, do you think everyone got the message?" Luffy is eagerly asking Ace as her big brother grins at the paper he is reading. The Whitebeard commander looks at his sister and smiles a bigger smile.

"I'm sure they got the message." He assures and is going to elaborate when his baby Den Den Mushi starts to ring. Ace pulls the snail out of his pocket and answers with a "Hello?"

"Hey Ace. I just read the paper yoi. What in the world were you guys doing?" The way Marco worded his question sounded like they were in trouble but you can tell by his voice that he is just curious.

"Just getting a message out to Luffy's scattered crew to stay put and train for a while instead of meeting up right away. Can me and Luffy talk to you without worry of being overheard? You can tell everyone later, but they more than likely will explode and I don't want to talk over everyone yelling."

"I'm alone in my room. What do you need to talk to me about yoi?"

"Do you want to tell him or should I?" Ace asks Luffy.

"You tell him." comes the quite answer.

"Okay. Well, Marco, you have another reason to kill the bastard that hurt Luffy if you ever see him."

"Why?" Marco asks, slightly dreading the answer.

"Luffy is pregnant."

Marco's eyes widen in surprise, than narrow in anger. Now he really will kill the curly haired CP9 member if he ever sees him.

"How you doing kid yoi?" Marco asks Luffy after he calms down.

"Honestly, I'm scared. I'm scared I won't be able to take care of it or protect it, but Law and Belladonna say that's normal and not to worry about it."

"So, you're keeping the baby yoi?"

"Yes. I'm not killing it and I don't think I would be able to leave it with somebody else to raise even if that is what's best for it."

"I understand that yoi. If I had a kid, I wouldn't want someone else raising him or her yoi." Marco answers than thinks of something. "What if the father comes and tries to kill it or take it away yoi?"

"I won't let him!" Ace growls.

"I won't either!" Luffy seconds.

"Good." Marco says with a smile.

"Hey Marco! Come get some food before we eat it all!" Haruta shouts while pounding on the door.

"In a minute yoi!" Marco yells back. "Sorry. Looks like I have to go if I want any food yoi."

"No problem. Have a good breakfast!" Ace says with Luffy joining him on the second sentence.

"You too if you haven't already yoi. I'll tell the crew what happened after breakfast yoi. I kind of fear for my ears. They were so vocal with their outrage when I told them what happened to Luffy I thought I would go deaf yoi." Marco answers, play complaining at the end. This made Ace and Luffy laugh.

"Good luck!" They chime simultaneously.

"Thanks yoi. I'll need it." The blonde responds before hanging up.

"Wow, you're so loved Luffy." Ace comments with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Luffy asks, blinking cutely.

"You heard what Marco just said. Everyone was really pissed off when they heard what happened to you and will probably kill the bastard that hurt you if they ever see him. I wouldn't be surprised if the crew demanded Marco to call me so they could talk to you. They already thought of you as family even before they met you because of how much I talked about you and that affection more than likely grew with your actions at Marineford." Ace answers with a laugh.

"What would they all want to say?"

"Well, Vista would probably say something about what happened being unromantic and start acting like an overprotective big brother... actually, the whole crew would probably be like that, so just assume that with everyone. Jozu would probably ask you if there was anyone you needed him to beat beat up, but in a gruff quiet voice 'cause he doesn't like to talk. Izou and Haruta would do their best to comfort you and let you know you can talk to them about anything whenever you need someone to talk to. Curiel would..." Ace continues to talk about his nakama with a big smile on his face. Luffy smiles happily as she watches her big brother talk about his family aboard the Whitebeard Pirates' ship. Unfortunately, that cheerful smile is soon tinged with sadness. Ace's cheerful talk of his nakama reminded Luffy of her own scattered across the globe.

'I really miss everyone. I hope they're all okay wherever they are. I wonder how they will react when they find out what happened and see my baby. Will they even let me sail with it? Well, no matter what happens, my baby is staying with me, but I don't want to upset anyone.'

"-and you should have seen the look on his face when Thatch did that! God, I miss him!" Ace laughs, than looks over to see Luffy's happy smile has turned into a frown. "Hey. What's the matter Lu?"

"Huh?" The woman says ever so eloquently as she comes out of her daze to look at her brother with a questioning stare.

"You looked upset. Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking about my nakama." Luffy says with a slightly pained smile.

"You miss them." Ace says, more of a statement than a question.

"Yeah, I do. And the thought of having to wait four years makes me miss them even more."

"Hm. Well, no need to worry. You're nakama are strong and will get even stronger in the next four years. In the meantime, I'll make sure you have so much fun hanging out with me that the years will feel like days!" The tattooed man exclaims, hugging Luffy and making her laugh.

"Alright! I'm counting on you!"

"Yes sir!" Ace shouts, saluting. Luffy's answering laughter is so loud it almost drowns out the Baby Den Den Mushi trying to get Ace's attention. Almost.

"Hello?"

"Ace?" asks a certain pineapple haired commander.

"Oh, hey Marco. What's up?" Ace says.

"Hi Marco!" Luffy greets between laughs.

"Hey kid. What's so funny yoi?" Marco questions, lazy grin audible in his voice.

"Ace."

"Oh."

"Hey, don't say 'oh' like it explains everything!" Ace grumbles.

"But it does yoi."

"MARCO!" The Whitebeard commander whines, making Luffy laugh some more.

"Hey Ace, what happened to 'complainers get left behind'?" The tan female inquires.

"Don't you start that. I stopped saying that a long time ago." Ace says while glaring at the giggling girl who burst into laughter. Again. "Anyways, was there a reason you called Marco?"

"Yes, actually. Luffy, do you feel up to talking to everyone yoi? They really want to talk to you yoi." Marco says with his slightly bored voice.

"See? Told you." Ace says with a small smile.

"Um, okay." Luffy answers, trying to get her laughter under control. Ace and Luffy hears footsteps and a door opening before hearing quiet chatter from about a dozen or so people. When Marco said he would tell the crew, he must have meant the commanders.

"Okay guys. Here's Ace and Luffy yoi." They hear Marco say before the barrage of questions and statements hit them. Luffy notes that her brother was right on all counts when it came to his nakama's words and actions. Everyone is angry at what happened and wants to make sure Luffy is alright. A lot of them demanded that Luffy come with the baby once it's born so they could meet their baby niece or nephew. The son or daughter of Luffy would obviously be their niece or nephew since him being Ace's little brother automatically makes Luffy their brother. Ace would butt in every now and then with comments about Luffy and the baby visiting and what not, but for the most part stayed quiet and let Luffy talk. His little sister looks so happy talking with his family aboard his ship that he is just content to watch and listen unless directly addressed.

They were still talking hours later when a certain Dark Doctor knocks on the door.

"Come in." Ace says as someone on the snail asks who is there.

"Mugiwara-ya., it's time to check your injuries and change your bandages." Law says with his lazy smirk as he walks into the room.

"Aw, do I have to right now?" Luffy whines with a pout.

"Yes. You can call them back later." Law and Luffy stare at each other for a minute, before the mugiwara wearing woman sighs and relents.

"Fine. Sorry everyone! I'm gunna have to talk to you later. Law is here to change my bandages and stuff." Everyone responds in their own way that it's alright and they would talk to her later before Ace hangs up and puts the now sleeping snail back in his pocket.

"So who were you talking to if you don't mind me asking?" Law inquires as he unwraps the bandages on Luffy's torso.

"Ace's nakama." Luffy answers.

"The Whitebeard Pirates?" Law gets a slightly confused look on his face at the girls nod. "That didn't sound like enough people to be the Whitebeard Pirates."

"It was only the commanders." Ace answers, clearing the confused look from Law's face.

"That makes sense."

"How long are you going to be here, Law?" Luffy asks suddenly, making Law smirk at her.

"Why? Do you want me to leave?"

"Don't you have better things to do than heal me?"

"Hm. Well, I plan to stay here until you are healed enough to run around without worry of reopening your wounds, at least. Finding One Piece would be boring if you died before I could fight you over it." Law smirks again at Luffy's answering laugh, than finishes up what he is doing in silence. About five minutes later, Law is finished fixing Luffy up and is at the door when Luffy breaks the uncharacteristic, yet comfortable, silence.

"When will I start to get symptoms of being pregnant?"

Law looks back at her with a surprised look on his face, not expecting the woman to worry about something like that. From his experience, Mugiwara-ya has only worried about things troubling her in the present, not past or future.

"Well, like Belladonna said, you will start showing anywhere between six and nineteen weeks from now. I wouldn't be surprised if you start showing in ten or so weeks with you being rubber, the baby wouldn't have to worry about not having enough room to grow. You also might get morning sickness in about five weeks. I say might because women don't always get it, but they more often than not have it, so expect it in a few months."

"What's morning sickness? And what do you mean by showing?" Luffy asks, back to the typical, clueless, captain we know and love.

"Morning sickness is when you become nauseous and sometimes throw up. It can happen any time of the day, but it's usually in the morning. What I meant by showing is when the baby grows enough to show by making your stomach bigger." Law explains.

"So, I'll start to throw up in the morning than my stomach will get bigger?" questions Luffy, nose crinkling up at the thought of losing precious food every morning for who knows how long.

"It's a possibility. Like I said, some people don't get morning sickness and women usually do not show until week 16 at the earliest unless they're having twins or more. More than likely, you will either have morning sickness before you start to show, or you will just start showing without ever getting morning sickness."

"Let's hope you don't get morning sickness. Shakky would hate to hear about her precious Monkey-chan getting so sick. She's really worried about you, you know." A voice comments from the door, making Law jump.

'How did he get so close without me noticing?' Law asks himself, clutching his chest over his frantically beating heart and widening the one inch distance between himself and the Dark King smirking at him.

"Do you do that on purpose?" Law questions while Ace and Luffy laugh in the background.

"Plan what? Surprising you? Yeah, kind of. You're always so calm and serious when you're not calm and smirking, so I couldn't stop the urge to startle you." Rayleigh says with a laugh.

"No. I meant sneaking into the room in the middle of a conversation. This is the third time this week." Law answers while leaning on the wall with his arms crossed over his chest, a safe distance away on the other side of Luffy's bed.

"Sometimes. You guys make it so easy by leaving the door open and talking loudly. Plus, it get's boring just knocking and walking in when the door is open."

"Rayleigh, you were saying something about Shakky when you came in?" Luffy inquires curiously.

"Hm? Oh, yes. Another reason I came here at first was to see if you were okay. Both Shakky and I have been worried about you."

"Does she know what happened?"

"No. I haven't told her. I figured you would want to be the one to tell her."

"Is she here now?"

"she wasn't at first, but after I told her something happened but not what, she locked up the bar and came here right away. I came to your room to tell you she was here in case you wanted to talk to her." Rayleigh says and smiles as the rubber started to practically bounce in her bed.

I DO! I DO! I DO! WHERE IS SHE?" Luffy yells, excited. She really likes Shakky. She is really nice to her and fed her as much food as she wanted. In some ways, Shakky kind of reminded her of a certain green haired motherly figure back home who always fed her and fixed her up when she was hurt and talked to her when she was upset. 'I wonder how Makino's doing?' Luffy ponders for a minute. All thoughts of home disappear when the black haired woman walks in the door.

"Hello, Monkey-chan."

"Hi Shakky!" Luffy chirps, than gestures to Ace. "This is my big brother, Ace. Ace, this is Shakky. She's a friend of Rayleigh's that owns a bar at Sabaody Archipelago. She's really nice and let us stay at her bar and fed us really good food."

"Is that so?" Ace states more than questions before standing up and bowing to Shakky and Rayleigh. "Thank you both for taking care of my little brother."

"What a polite young man. Thank you for taking such good care of Monkey-chan growing up so that I could meet him." Shakky answers with a pleasant smile.

"Doesn't she kind of remind you of Makino?" Luffy asks her brother, earning a curious look from the black haired woman.

"Makino is the owner of a tavern in the village Luffy grew up in. Yes, she does." Ace says, first clearing the curious look from Shakky's face, than answering Luffy's question.

"She was like a mom to me growing up!" Luffy supplies with a smile.

"Since I remind you of her, would that mean you see me as a mom as well?" Shakky asks.

"Mhm!" Luffy hums, making Shakky smile just a little more than normal.

"So, I can think of you as my child?"

"If you want to." Luffy answers with a smile, making Shakky laugh.

"Good. I've always wanted a child."

"So, since you are mother and child now, are you going to tell you're poor worried mother what happened?" asks Rayleigh.

"Mhm." Luffy hums again, this time less energetic. For the next half hour or so, Luffy informs Shakky of what has happened to her since leaving Sabaody Archipelago with Ace and Law adding a few things when the scarred girl forgot. Shakky just sat calmly next to Luffy and listened. When the poor girl was done telling her about finding out she was pregnant and talking to the Whitebeard pirate commanders the next day, Shakky leans forward and hugs the now teary eyed girl.

"My poor Monkey-chan. Go ahead and cry if you need to. Mama's here to make everything better."

Luffy sits there trembling for a minute, trying to fight the urge to cry _again_, before giving up. With a small cry, Luffy wraps her arms tightly around the older woman's torso and sobs into her chest. Shakky smiles her gently smile, petting Luffy's head with her right hand and wrapping her left arm around Luffy's shoulders, then starts to hum. The humming makes Luffy cry more and Ace jump in surprise.

"Where did you hear that song?" Ace asks with a stunned look on his face. Shakky stops humming for a moment to stare at Ace leaning on the wall next to her.

"On an island in the East Blue a long time ago. It was a pretty popular song there, sung in an ancient language native to the island, so I thought it might comfort Monkey-chan when I remembered he was from the East Blue."

"Makino always sang that to us when whenever we were upset or couldn't sleep. After I memorized it, I would sing it to Luffy when we couldn't see Makino. Do you know the lyrics?" Ace answers than questions, making Shakky shake her head.

"I only know the melody."

"Listen then." Ace says, before singing in a deep, comforting voice.

_Imba wimbo wa upepo._

_Wakati unajiwa na._

_Imba wimbo wa upepo._

_Wakati ndoto tamu._

_Lala mpaka usiku uisheni._

_Upepo wa usiku wimbo wanko na._

_Wimbo wangu inaendelea milele._

_Upepo wa usiku wimbo wa pona._

Her big brother's soothing voice mixed with her new mother's calming pets lulled Luffy to sleep. The quartet in the room smile at the now smiling face of the rubber woman while Shakky gently lays her back on the bed in a more comfortable sleeping position.

"You have a beautiful voice, Ace-chan. What language was that? And what is the name of the song? I never heard it during my visit."

"The name if the song is called 'Windsong' and it's in Swahili*. The lyrics mean 'Sing a song and for a moment you will be visited be the wind. Sing a song and for a moment dream sweetly of the wind. Sleep now until the night is dawn. The wind and the night song, they are there. However the song, my child, will go on forever. The night wind of the whole song.'"

"Haha! Never thought I would hear Ace sing, yoi!" teases a voice that shouldn't be there.

"Marco?" Ace asks confusedly while looking around, before seeing a smirking Law standing next to Boa Hancock holding her currently awake baby den den mushi. "I am going to kill you Trafalgar Law." Ace hissing, refraining from yelling for the sake of his sleeping sibling next to him.

"But you have such a nice voice, I couldn't help but ask Hebihime to call Phoenix when you started to sing." Law defends himself with a quite laugh.

"And when did you come in?" Ace asks Hancock while keeping his glare on the smirking Law, making the black haired woman put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter.

"When Shakky-san started to hum, ja."

"Is anyone else with you?" Ace groans while his fellow commander laughs.

"No. I'm in my room, yoi."

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"No. I remember what happened the last time we found out a nakama could sing, yoi."

"Poor Jozu. It's no wonder he hardly ever talks now."

"Yep." Marco agrees with another laugh, than the sound of a fist hitting a palm is heard. "Oh, before I forget again, we found your hat, bag, and Striker on Banaro island yesterday and we were able to get your knife back from Hawkeyes Mihawk, so do you want someone to bring them to you, yoi?"

"Hawkeyes Mihawk? The Shichibukai?" Ace asks, confused. When Marco answers with a yes, Ace just shakes his head with more confusion than before. "Why would he get my knive from the marines?"

"Because I asked him to, ja." Hancock answers, making everyone look at her with shock.

"Why?"

"Because you are important to Luffy, ja. After Luffy helped keep mine and my sisters deepest secret from the islander even after we tried to kill him and chose to save three girls he barely knew over meeting up with his nakama, I decided I would do whatever I could to help him when he needs it, ja. That includes helping those important to him, which you most certainly are, ja." Hancock answers, a sweet smile on her face when she mentions what Luffy did for her and her sisters as well as the three girls that saved him the day he came to the island.

"Hm. Well, thank you, Hancock, for helping me and for looking out for my little brother." Ace thanks, bowing to Hancock, who simply smiles in response.

"Marco-san, do you know where Amazon Lily is, ja?" The Pirate Empress asks.

"I've been there once, a long time ago, yoi." Marco answers, the tone suggesting it was more than ten or 20 years ago.

'How old exactly is he?' Ace asks himself.

"Than I will allow you, and only you, to bring Ace-san his belongings, ja. This island is suppose to be forbidden to men and already has enough here."

"Yes, ma'am, yoi." Marco answers. The pineapple haired commander informs them that he would bring Ace's things once he finds someone to take over for him when he is done before hanging up.

"You are very kind to be doing this, Hancock-chan. Are you sure you are doing this just for Monkey-chan?" Shakky comments and inquires, causing Hancock to blush and get her holier-than-thou attitude back before walking out of the room with her head held high. Her enormous boa Salome bows his head to the group standing around Luffy's bed before slithering after his master.

"Hancock-chan is so cute when she is embarrassed." Shakky says with a thoughtful smile on her face. Luffy smiles happily in her sleep as her friends and family laugh in response to Shakky's comment.

End Chapter Five

*Windsong: So, at first, the lullaby Windsong was added just because I was watching Mighty Joe Young (starring Charlize Theron) while I was writing this chapter and felt the need to include the lullaby, but than I actually thought about it. With the jungle Ace, Luffy, and Sabo lived in being the way it was and the animals that lived in it, it could very well have been an African island that spoke Swahili, so I kept the lullaby.

icefox: so... before I end this chapter, I have a little problem. See, I haven't actually gone through pregnancy, so I've been looking everything up that I have mentioned in this story. When I was looking this stuff up, I realized something. I have no idea how I can write the labor and delivery scenes. If Luffy was a normal person, I could just write it like any normal preg story, but since this is Luffy, it would be more like morticia addams thanks to his devil fruit abilities. The pain from labor is the contractions of the pelvic bones moving apart from each other to accommodate the baby and the delivery pains are from the mother squeezing something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a lemon. These things would not bother Luffy in the slightest since his devil fruit would easily stretch his body to do these things. You see my predicament? I don't want to hurt Luffy, but at the same time, I don't want him to have an easy pain free delivery like morticia where he just kinda lays there bored while pushing the baby out. So, in your review, please tell me what you think. Even if I don't go into detail about the birth, there's the water breaking and any sounds and commotions everyone waiting for the baby would hear, so I can't just forget about it and write in everyone else's point of view. Also, let me know if you want Lucci back in the story and if you do, how you would want him back. A few people have asked me if he would return and I was feeling like this story needed a little more than Luffy giving birth, I just don't quite know what.

Songs

Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence

Magnet by Shion KAITO and Leon (Vocaloid)

Tatta Latta from Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (Kyoko, Haru, I-pin, Lambo, and Chrome Character Song)

Steve McQueen by Sheryl Crow

A Mothers Love (One Piece)

Through the Gate by Yuki Kajiura (Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)

Tales of Symphonia English Opening Theme

Confessions Part Two by Usher (feels kinda nostalgic. Haven't listened to this song since middle school)

Mamoru Beki Mono – Things I Must Protect by HDW!Tsuna (Katekyo Hitman Reborn)

The Time (Dirty Bit) by Black Eyed Peas

Adam's Song by Blink 182

Coming Undone by Korn

Destin Histoire by Yoshiki Lisa (Gosick)

Fatalize (Abyssion Battle) by Shinji Tamura (Tales of Symphonia)

Bink's Sake (Strawhat Version) (One Piece)

E.T. By Katy Perry

Honto no Kotoba by Foot Stamp (Gokusen)

Half the Man by Threshold (X-Men: First Class trailer)

Heavenly Horrors by NemesisTheory (heard it here ww m/watc h?v=o 432dY u6DlI


End file.
